Believe In Me
by RunMoogles
Summary: This is a story about several years after the war. Currently the characters in main action are Quatre, Duo, and Heero. There are many others slightly involved, and many others will come into main action soon.
1. Our Purpose

Well, I haven't written anything on for a long time, and little have I written any fanfiction at all. So I hope that this satisfies some. It's a story about life using the gundam wing characters. I will be using all of them, and will be coupling many. Toodles all, and please do enjoy.

Believe In Me

There is something rather eerie about a phone call during the midnight hours, and all the same it's rather irritating. Build upon the hard truth of many laboring hours in the afternoon sun, counting off numbers and directing the re-establishment of a graveyard of junk. Junk. That's my life. A big…pile…of seemingly useless material piled high and sold to be made of use till it's nothing once again. Anyways, back to that annoying phone call crying out during the midnight hours whilst I lay deep in slumber, having just fallen into such a state. A bottle of poison fallen from my hands told the tale of just how I had brought myself into slumber. But even as that mind rattling sound rang out the drink held its hold. It halted…and my brain rested. Ah, but alas, it grated on my nerves once more, and this time the alcohol did little and I groggily leaned over to pull the receiver to my ear.

"Hello?" I queried, albeit rather groggily.

"Duo? Sorry I called so late. I just haven't been able to sleep and needed company." The meek voice of a female attempted to explain herself. Ever the one to catch those who fall, I could not help but bend to her needs.

"I'm here." I turned onto my side, attempting to lift myself somewhat as to stay awake. This would be a long night. Rather…a long morning I considered as I looked over to my alarm clock, noting that its blurry red letter read 1:00. Sighing away from the receiver I asked, "What's going on?" There was a hesitant silence before she spoke, her voice shaky and on the brink of tears.

"Jake is being weird. He won't tell me where he goes everyday. He is acting more and more offish. I don't know what to do! Just because I said no to him he doesn't love me anymore? Is that it? I just feel so hopeless. Like…is that all I am good for? Was that the only reason he paid any attention to me for a whole year? What do I do Duo? I'm so lost?" She hushed, sniffling on the other line and unable to continue as the tears took hold, her throat tight. I sighed, and hoped that my advice would be of some condolence.

A certain comfort was held in the dark, late hours of night. And perhaps even into the dreary cold mornings as well. It was then that Heero Yuy best spent his time, when the air was still cool and not another soul wandered as he did. Many times should one see him he would have been staring into the brightness of his laptop screen, complicated codes, maps, and numbers gleaming there with a secret between him and them. But now he sat upon his window sill, a mug of hot chocolate in his cold thin fingers. What lay behind his emotionless stare many had died trying to find out. He seemed to stare off into the distance, searching for something no one could ever find. Prussian colored eyes missing the gleam of youth, innocence, and emotions. The expression of perfection and an untouched beauty of death. A deadly gleam that was untouchable, unchangeable, but admirably perfect. Like a cat, he sat stock still, only seeming to take from the filled cup its enjoyable warmth. But only that and nothing more. Only disturbed was his statue-like poise when a ring cried out into the cool, misty air. Slowly he turned his eyes towards the offending object. But there was no frustration in his eyes due to the fact that the object had disturbed his peaceful morning, no feeling nor expression what so ever. Only upon the third ring did he reach over and lift it to his ear.

"Yes?" There was only one person who would call him so early in the morning. And this one person needed no courtesies what-so-ever.

"The line is private?" an elderly male voice grumbled.

"Yes."

"Good. I need to see you on base. Colony 146 but on the outer reaches. You'll see, I don't doubt." Heero did not question the elderly voice, simply gave an 'alright' and hung up. He would no doubt do as he was told. He stayed here day and night till something was asked of him, and that was his life. He was paid by the simple tasks he performed doing officework for a respectable company, and that was good enough for him. And until he was called upon, he rested here like a ready but waiting weapon. It was all he was, and all that he would ever be.

A wild cry broke out into the atmosphere, an equine scream for freedom. Wildly hard hooves struck at the atmosphere, pulling and tugging at their binds. Hobbled, the wondrous creature could walk not a step, and had therefore taken a fall upon the hot sands, heaving and grunting as she fought. Her black mane was knotted, her similar hued tail lashing about. But a chocolate hue was her twisting body. A certain disgust was found when looking upon her carved hide, seeing the bloodied lines running down her sides, her neck, her haunches, and about her finely built legs. A beauty, but broken. She tossed her head about, fighting the binds that wrapped themselves too about her delicately chiseled skull. No! Let me go! She seemed to scream, a fear creeping in to take over the bravado she once had. Suddenly, it all seemed to futile, and those predators on two legs crept closer and closer now. Her ears lay back far against her mocha colored skull, snapping her teeth at the coming doom. She promised herself that she wouldn't go down without a fight.

"Wait!" A frantic human voice called out, and a blond came into view. A kind aura seemed to shroud about him like a protective blanket. It was well noted, and the mare halted her writhing, curiously glancing up. Pain racked her body, and she wanted nothing more than to pull away, but she had to admit she was stuck. The men turned their attention from the horse and looked to the approaching boy.

"I will buy her, how much do you want for her?" He said, now approaching at a walk as opposed to before when he had been running towards them. They looked at each other, each raising an eyebrow. One responded, "She's not for sale."

"Well, surely you'd sell her for a grand? She's a broken down old mare. You would want something for her, no?" The men once more looked to each other, then the same spoke once more.

"You have this money with you?" The blond nodded. And they agreed, chuckling at the stupidity of the boy. They exchanged deals, and the blonde slowly approached the fallen creature. The mare wriggled in her binds, eyes going wide as she once more threatened with her teeth, still all too unsure about humans in general.

"Hey girl, I won't hurt you, I promise." He kneeled beside her, gently taking hold of one leg bind and cutting it free, wincing at the raw skin exposed beneath. The mare paused, watching him at he reached to her hind leg ties and cutting those loose as well. Sensing the chance for freedom, she sprang up, backing away from the odd creature. The boy didn't move, merely held out his hand and kindly spoke to her. The mare drew close, her muzzle wresting in the boy's hand. She drew in his scent, remembering it. She followed as he walked through the marketplace, leading her somewhere. She didn't know where, but she was sure it was somewhere better than this.

Silently a girl watched, a cover over half her face and shrouded in dark robes. Curious was her gaze as she observed the unusual kindness of the rich boy and his new mare. How odd indeed, a kind male in this hell hole of endless wasteland. She was interrupted by her mother, whom turned her away and bade her follow with the basket of goods. But her mind stayed upon the picture of the boy cutting the binds of the scarred equine.

Okay, I'm setting up the first three I'm going to play around with, and then I'll delve into more when I hear about how this story settles.


	2. Searching For Faith

Oh yeah, time for chapter two. And I forgot my disclaimer so here it is. Also, as an added note when I posted the first chapter of the story I was unaware that it would not put the spacers between when I changed characters and settings. I realize it was slightly confusing, and so I'll work harder on fixing that. My apologies, and please enjoy chapter two.

Armygundamgirl: Thanks lots for the motivation. I hope I don't let you down, and be sure to let me know if I start. )

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Gundam Wing characters.

Believe In Me

"Hilde…Jake is a waste of time, thought, tears, and heartache. I wish that he would torture you like this. I can sit here over the phone and say this same thing over and over to you, but it won't make a difference until you listen to me." All Duo received for his efforts was a choked sob from the over side. Duo heaved a might sigh. He had been sitting here trying to convince her that Jake was not the only man out there. That there were many more fish in the sea. For two solid hours. A solution came to mind.

"Why don't you and I go for ice cream after work. Perhaps having a little fun will get your mind off of him?" A rather distorted 'yes' was mumbled from the other side of the phone line.

"Alright…I'm going to let you go now alright?" Same reply. He bade her to rest before hanging up. Duo sighed once more, rubbing his bloodshot eyes. His own heart gave a meek cry. A strangled plea that he call her back and tell her how much that HE cared. How he would fly to the moon and back again for her. How he would fight a million wars for her to know just how much he loved her. But each and every time this situation arose he promised himself he would wait until her heart healed. That if the two of them were meant to be then fate would tie them together. But the days went by and Hilde shed more tears while Duo sat and listened, shoving his heart into a locked container and offering the best of his condolences. Dragging himself out of bed was the only thing he found himself capable of, since sleep was out of the question. Rather sluggishly he walked into the kitchen and set the coffee maker to brew. 'Not even a hangover', he mused. To the bathroom he strode, placing his hands on each side of the tiny countertop and leaning his weight there. His reflection glared rebelliously back at him.

"Hell, there's no way I'd go out with you." He muttered jokingly at his reflection. That trademark grin found its way on his lips as he set to re-arranging his hair into a more suitable braid.

OOOO

The gleaming laptop screen displayed a map of an airport complex to the eyes of a working Heero Yuy. Expertly he typed in codes and numbers, pulling up more important and rather secretive files. While Dr. J had demanded of him to come to their new base set, he had not given the former pilot means of transport. The scientist obviously new that this soldier was more than capable of hijacking a plane on his own. And indeed that was what the Perfect Soldier was up to. Satisfied with his memorization of his own strategy and the maps of the entire facility, he set off. Dressed casually in a pair of dark blue jeans and a loose fitting jacket of likewise fitting tanktop, the pilot strode onto the scene of his victim. This high class and well reputed airport would no doubt hold many nice vehicles of which he could man on his own and would carry him to outer space. He strode through the main doors, looking very much the everyday casual citizen. He walked easily towards the sitting area, but beyond that was a door for employees only. That was where he wanted to go. Rounding a corner, he quietly waited for an opportune moment. Out of sight, that opportunity presented itself quickly and rather painlessly. Swiftly he brought his hand up into the employee's throat, catching his dead weight and dragging him inconspicuously through the door. He undressed the man, donning his uniform and leaving his own clothes in a bag, which he carried with him. The man would not awake. His throat was collapsed. A minor death of a man that had been in the way between him and his mission, Yuy deemed, and thought nothing more of it. He strode onward, pulling a lock card from the pocket of that man's pants, sliding it across the tightly sealed door.

"Verification number please." A monotonous woman's voice spoke out, computerized. Without delay Heero punched in several numbers. Hacking into the main frame had brought up numerous codes and deals. But there was always a back up number and Heero needed that and only that. The steel door slid open, and he strode into the main hanger. Voices yelled and barked out directions and orders. Shuttles were going and leaving. Water was sprayed from high pressure hoses to clean off the newly parked shuttles. Unnoticed among all of the commotion Heero slipped down the stairs to where private shuttles were held. At smaller such airports private shuttles tended to not be parked anywhere in sight. But at bigger airports such as this it was quite the opposite. In his hand he held a card. One he used for many such missions. It allowed him to fake almost any type of identification card, but alerted the main computer and its operators. In this case, by the time those coffee cup handling bums noticed something askew, he would be long gone.

He did not bother to stop and consider which private shuttle he wanted to take. He strode straight for a government plane. This one was placed conveniently near a take-off route, and the government shuttles also tended to be much faster, safer, and easier to man. Using the afore mentioned card, he typed in a verification number and slipped inside. Flicking several switches brought the shuttle to life and swiftly he worked his way to the pilot's seat. Starting the engine brought a main screen on, and a view of his open getaway. Heero paused as a face presented itself in the blank screen.

"This plane is not authorized for take-off, and the pilot is therefore in danger of arrest for stealing." Heero momentarily stared at the screen, considering his next course of actions. He was not much for responding, and therefore shut off communications and pushed the shuttled forwards. He demanded instant speed of the device and it gave. Frantic workers struggled to get away from the oncoming threat of a speeding shuttle. It took wing as soon as it was free of the hanger, taking flight for the stars.

OOOO

"Sir, are you sure it's safe?" A worried employee asked carefully of the blonde.

"Of course. She isn't dangerous. She's just scared." Quatre said simply. When the look upon the other's face spoke of not being convinced, Quatre just shook his head, a kind and patient smile in place.

"I'll be fine." With that the blonde turned back to the mare and lifted the pad onto her back. He had spent the past day grooming her and cleaning out her cuts along with feeding her on protein rich supplements. No doubt she was recovering fast. She was a gorgeous creature of the fine Arabian bloodlines. How anyone could torture her he knew not. He cherished her, and she responded with a comfortable attitude. She seemed to warm up to him every second, but when a stranger was in view she often times grew possessive, violent, or highly flighty. Surely she would come to know others well, but first her inner scars would have to mend. Quatre was here for her until then.

"She is very beautiful." A small feminine voice spoke from behind him. The mare's ears swung forwards, her eyes alert. But oddly enough she did not react, merely watched carefully. Quatre slowly turned about, staring into the face of a girl. Now where had he seen her before? Ah yes, she was a worker in the stables. She tended to many of the feeds and such. A smile spread across his lips.

"Thank-you. Do you ride?" He asked carefully, attempting to settle a comfortable and not so awkward conversation, though he felt as though he were failing miserably. She smiled and shook her head.

"I am not allowed." Simple were her words, untouched by any emotion of sorrow or regret. Quatre noted the robes she was rapped in, and the trademark way of how half her face was rapped. He furrowed his brow slightly, always disdainful of the old ways of his people.

"Well…maybe one day you will…" He said softly. Instantly he felt remorse for the girl. While she did not let her forlorn demeanor creep into her voice, he could see it as clear as day in her eyes. She seemed not to noticed his dutiful studying of her though, and brushed away his comment.

"Would you like help with her?" She offered, stepping close to the front of the mare slowly. He was about to object. About to tell her to be careful and that maybe when she had settled in she could help. But the girl had already reached her hand to the neck of the magnificent equine and gently pet her.

"She is so soft. You take good care of her." Quatre just about gaped like a fish.

"How did you…why…wow." He couldn't seem to get the words out of his mouth. Calming his surprise with a deep breath, he sighed. "Thanks. You're good with the horses you know. Maybe you can help me with her?" A smile that reached the girl's eyes told him her answer, and from there on he knew he had a partner in crime in caring for this fiery creature. He righted the saddle pad, and reached for the saddle. Perhaps he could free more than just this equine? The thought was on the edge of his mind, but not yet had it reached full bloom to be realized.

OOOO

Hope you all liked it lots. I'd appreciate feedback no doubt!


	3. Trust Me

ShadowDaemon: Thanks for the compliment. And yes, more characters will be working their way into the story. Most definitely. In fact, I do believe every character of GW will have their name placed somewhere in here.

Mel Castor: I appreciate your kind words More motivation, woot!

Believe In Me

Duo slid the key into the ignition, turning it slightly and bringing the engine to life. It staggered, rising and falling, before quitting. Giving a heavy sigh, Duo tried once more, producing an equal result. He let his forehead fall to the steering wheel, deeming his day already worthless and wondering how much trouble he would get into if he just climbed into bed and disappeared for twenty four hours. But then the image of a distressed young woman popped into him mind, begging him to use the bus. Dragging himself out of the car he started on down the sidewalk from the apartment complex where he stayed. Vaguely he wondered if his life would go anywhere. Sitting at the bus bench he looked at his watch. Should be a half an hour before the bus arrived.

"You look awfully tired young man." An elderly woman's voice spoke kindly, and Duo looked to his side. He gave a meek smile and nodded.

"Yea…kind of I guess." She smiled in return. Though is was far more kind, warm, and sincere. Duo's mind wandered to the war. Back when he and four others had been fighting for what others believed in, then soon for their own belief in peace. This was what he fought for. These people who were kind and caring and wanted nothing more than a peaceful place to live. People with hopes, dreams and aspirations, and others who wanted to help those with such. As if out of no where he was able to believe that his life was good, and that he still had a purpose. Exactly what, he wasn't sure, but he'd find it. The elderly woman seemed to study him, and while his thoughts were settling, her stare was quite the opposite. A little girl sitting beside her, a creature he hadn't seen till now, poked her and asked, "Grandma, he looks familiar." At that Duo raised an eyebrow, growing uncomfortable. The woman chuckled.

"She must have seen someone that looked quite like you on TV I'm sure." The elderly woman explained calmly, though the expression in her eyes told him she knew more and wasn't about to let on to it. Duo gave no indication to the fact that he comprehended. He merely laughed, attempting to shake off the eerie feeling that woman's knowing gaze gave him.

Exactly how would the people remember the five young gundam pilots who risked their lives for everything?

The bus pulled out in front of them after fifteen minutes of awkward silence.

"Guess this is my bus…" Duo spoke as he climbed on board. "Nice meetin' you two." He said kindly, throwing a wink to them before settling down as the bus pulled away.

The town he lived in was small, but was a branch off from a busy city. The bus took him into the border between the bustling big city and the little towns where there was small shops all about and little eateries here and there. It was around this area that Hilde had her apartment. He walked the rest of the block to get there. He took a deep breath as he knocked on her door. He wasn't so much as nervous as he was worried. Worried and stressing over keeping himself in check where his own feelings were concerned. Slowly the door opened, and a face peered through the small crack. A happy 'Duo!' was heard as the young woman opened the door, throwing her arms out to be caught in a friendly embrace.

"How ya doin'? All's good?" Hilde nodded, sniffling slightly, but still smiling brightly. Duo raised an eyebrow and presented a lopsided smile. "Liar." She let loose a small, embarrassed laugh.

"Let's go get that ice cream you promised me!" She quickly changed the subject, running from what was hurting her deep inside. He took her hand in his, and the walked a block back to where the small shops and eateries were. Picking a table outside in the cool but bright environment, they nibbled at the ice cream Duo had bought for them. They look much like a pair of close friends, or perhaps a young couple. Duo liked it this way, being with her simply like this. If only it were forever.

Hilde didn't speak a word of her relationship, nor the problem lying in it. They simply talked about everyday issues and generally about life. Hilde had gotten a new job closer to the city. She was a receptionist at a hotel now whereas Duo still worked at the scrap yard. He didn't mind. The only thing that bothered him was that he didn't see her as often anymore. It sure did leave a lot to catch up on.

An hour had passed, and their ice cream was long since gone. Many words had passed between them, but not a scrap of Hilde's true worries. Finally, however, she opened up to him. When she did, her voice was calm but quiet.

"I ended it." Duo glanced up curiously, and was not quite on track with what she was talking about. His blank stare brought her to repeat herself.

"I ended it with Jake." Duo's expression grew grave and he nodded. He knew that Jake didn't deserve her. He was a prick and was out to use her just as he had many women before. Just another man out in the world. But he had said such about many of the men Hilde had been dating. She didn't need to be told again, surely.

"It's okay though. I think I love someone else…" Hilde held his gaze firmly, even as he looked away. Looked to his folded hands thoughtfully, outwardly attempting to show that he was happy for her.

"I sure hope things work out for you Hilde. You deserve more than what you've been getting." His words, and truly as he meant them, seemed to flow past his lips mechanically. Oh how he believed it! But how many times had he said it! Hilde still watched him carefully, almost expectantly.

"I just…don't know how to tell him." She said softly, her eyes eagerly waiting for him to raise his. She wanted to know what was going on in that head of his. But he didn't give. Part of him was more interested in his hands than looking her in the eyes. He knew if did he would have a hard time of not pulling her close and showing her just how much he really loved her.

"When the time comes to tell him I'm sure you'll know Hilde. I'm sure of it." His voice was as quiet as hers now, but not weak. It was kind, and he spoke to her like a friend giving advice, even if he dearly wished he was more than just a close friend. Hilde nodded, watching him still. A beeping noise interrupted both of their thoughts, and Duo looked to his watch, frowning.

"Looks like work time, babe. I've gotta split." It was if suddenly something slid into to place in Duo, and Hilde noticed it. Something about the man sitting across from her. It was how he had so easily moved from one skin to another. She could barely follow him when he shifted as he did just now. She opened her mouth to speak, but the words would not come out. She hadn't expected him to have to leave so soon, but then realized that they had sat there for an hour. Duo stood, and still she fought for something to say. A thank you perhaps? Why couldn't she say anything? Why did she suddenly feel cut off from understanding her best friend?

Duo helped her up and gave her a friendly hug good bye, choosing not to make any eye contact whilst she fought for it. It was then Hilde realized a difference in her friend she couldn't quite place. He seemed more…wary of her? His words came more quiet nowadays. They came with less meaning and force. Was she annoying him with her constant relationship problems? It shocked her to think that she was pushing him slowly away. There was something in Duo's life that he was opening up to her about, and it disturbed her greatly.

"Goodbye Duo. Good luck at work and...thankyou." She had finally found her voice as he was walking away. He waved to her, turning only slightly to smile as he made his way to the bus stop where the vehicle was just pulling up.

Hilde watched her best friend board the bus, wishing she could know what was on his mind just then.

OOO

Vast open space spread out before Heero Yuy as his shuttle sped towards its destination. The stars mesmerized many on such trips through outer space, but not this soldier. Quietly he rested, awaiting the tell tale beep that would tell him when he approached his landing spot, or if any potential danger was near. No such sound arose anytime near.

The Perfect Soldier's outward appearance was blank and still, as if he were some sort of android. But inwardly, his thoughts meandered as they most times did whilst in times of solace. He vaguely wondered what the other pilots had found in their lives. Had they come to take a part of the peace they hard fought so hard for? And what of Relena? Of course, a year ago he had been assigned as her personal body guard. But there had been a stiff tension in the air. One he did not like. While he had come to understand the emotion that threatened his very existence, he had not come to feel comfortable with it, and found an occupation else where. The ways of the soldier had been grilled far too perfectly into him, whether he knew that or not. He was a weapon first and foremost. He was given a mission, and dealt with it accordingly. There was no room for emotions and feelings. Whether he was capable of them or not was not the issue. The problem at hand was that if emotions settled well with Heero Yuy, then he would be of use no more. His purpose would not longer be clear. And that was the one thing, secretly, he feared most of all.

The telltale glow of an incoming message he could see beneath his eyelids, and he opened the emotionless orbs to the coming call. An elderly man appeared on the screen.

"I take it you are arriving. That is good. Very nice timing Yuy. I will see you shortly in the docking bay." Heero nodding, reached a hand forwards to close the communication.

Dr. J would be happy to see that his weapon was in perfect working order once more…perhaps.

OOO

"Do you believe it possible that Relena might be losing her touch?" A catlike voice chirped over the phone. Quatre sighed. He was sure he'd had this conversation with Dorothy many times.

"No…I mean…surely anything's possible Dorothy, but I wouldn't be underestimating Relena. She is a strong young woman." He could here her giggle over the line, but read it to be an irritated one. It was true however, that Relena was slowly fading. She lived on a rocky foundation, not quite sure where to turn. Her older brother, Miliardo, attempted to right his teachings of peace with her, but to no avail. There was something inside her turning her upside down. A notion in her mind that gave less conviction to her leadership and speeches, and it worried Quatre. With each time he saw her she looked thinner and more pale. With each time they spoke she sounded more weary. And slowly something inside was eating away at her. He could see it in her eyes.

"Sure Quatre. You are such a good friend…you know that?" Suddenly her voice grew sincere, loving, and rather friendly. This was the only side of Dorothy that Quatre could handle. There was a part of her many rarely ever saw. This kind and true side that he really loved.

"You are too Dorothy," Quatre added, "when you want to be I suppose." At that the two of them shared a laugh. Quatre cast his gaze out the window, sighing as he peered out over the yard, his eyes wandering to the stable. He had a thought.

"Hey Dororthy…we'll talk later?" She agreed and he headed downstairs, throwing on riding pants and heading out the door. The air was cool as the sun fell from the sky. As he entered the stable his mind wandered to that of the girl. Nala was her name.

"Gee…she sure has pretty eyes…" He commented as he reached for Freedom's rope halter. That's what he had named the mare. It was what she deserved, and what she had given him. A sense of freedom. When they were together it seemed like the world simply faded away and they were one in their very own world. What a feeling he wished never to give up. "And she seems very kind you know, Freedom." He smiled. Nala had been the one to assist him in his first ride on Freedom. The girl had sworn that she had never rode in her life. That the only reason she understand the technique was because he father once owned many such fine Arabs. Quatre simply excepted her excuse, and took the lessons she had to give. She thought it odd that a man would accept lessons from a woman, but Quatre convinced her otherwise. And as the hours had passed he had surprised her many times by denying and even arguing against much of what had plagued his culture and people.

"If only she wasn't forced to hide." Freedom looked at him, her gaze seemingly understanding. She had a way of doing that. Simply understanding people for who they were. She knew who was kind, and who was cruel. She knew peace and solace, and she pinpointed corruption and annoyance easily. It was what Quatre also cherished most about her.

"I want to show her freedom too…and you have to help me." With that he gave her a pat and swung into the saddle he had placed upon her back. The sands shifted outside the stables, a light breeze picking up as the bright full moon rose.

OOO

I hope that was enjoyable. I know the story is moving kind of slow… -tears- but it'll get better, I promise. Till next chapter!


End file.
